The present invention generally relates to the field of air compressors, and more particularly to a portable air compressor having a stable base and tie-down points.
Air compressors are used to provide compressed air for operating air powered tools such as nailing tools, socket driving tools, material shaping tools, sanding tools, spray painting tools, inflation chucks, and the like. A popular type of air compressor comprises a compressor mounted to a horizontal compressed air storage tank. The compressed air storage tank further includes a wheel assembly consisting of a wheel mounted to each side of the tank by a wheel bracket. A handle assembly and base are mounted to the air supply tank opposite the wheel assembly. The wheel assembly and base support the air compressor allowing the air compressor to be transported by lifting on the handle assembly thereby raising the base from the surface on which the air compressor rests.
One long unresolved problem with such air compressors is that they tend to be top heavy due in part to the weight of the compressor above the compressed air storage tank. Further, as shown in FIG. 1, such air compressors 100 include a base 102 which has historically been made much narrower than the width of the compressed air storage tank 104 since the three point stance provided by the base 102 and wheel assembly 106 was sufficient to balance and provide stability to the air compressor 100 when used in normal consumer applications. However, when such air compressors 100 are utilized in more austere environments, such as at a construction site, where the air compressor 100 is much more likely to rest on rough or uneven ground, it has been discovered that excessive tension (such as a sharp pull or jerk) applied to an air hose coupled to the air compressor in a direction generally perpendicular to the side of the compressed air storage tank 104 can cause the air compressor 100 tip over as shown by arrow 108, possibly damaging the air compressor or injuring its user. Similarly, when such air compressors are loaded into a vehicle such as a pickup truck, or the like for transport, movement of the vehicle may cause the air compressor 100 to tip over possibly damaging the air compressor 100 and the vehicle. As a result, many users consider air compressors having such horizontal compressed air storage tanks less desirable for use in harsh environments than air compressors having other tank configurations.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a portable air compressor of the type having a horizontal compressed air storage tank, wherein the air compressor includes a more stable base to prevent tipping of the air compressor. Further, it would be desirable to provide tie-down points for securing the air compressor to a vehicle for transport.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a portable air compressor of the type having a horizontal compressed air storage tank. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the air compressor includes a more stable base to prevent tipping of the air compressor. In an exemplary embodiment, the base includes a lower portion suitable for contacting a surface for providing support to the air compressor, wherein the lower portion has a width at least substantially equal to the diameter of the horizontal compressed air storage tank.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, the portable air compressor includes a plurality of tie-down points for securing the air compressor to a platform such as a vehicle or the like. In an exemplary embodiment, the tie-down points are provided in brackets utilized for mounting wheel and handle assemblies to the compressed air storage tank.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.